At Last
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Set during 2.06. Arthur discovers Merlin is still in Camelot and can't control his desires any longer. Top!Merlin.


**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't posted anything in so long. Here is some smutty Merthur for you lovely people, especially my dear friend Guineveeeeer. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try to have the third chapter of Purple and the second chapter of Good Morning to Me and...maybe another DeanxBenny smutty smut up soon. Tell me if you like it!**

**This story is based on Beauty and the Beast part two (season two). I think it fits quite well between the scenes where Arthur discovers that Merlin was still in Camelot and Merlin details the plan to break Catrina's spell to Arthur.**

* * *

Arthur stretched, groaning appreciatively when his back cracked. It had been a hard day. Merlin had been right. Lady Catrina was a troll. A real, actual troll. And this troll appeared to be trying to make his father hate him. Worst of all, his father could not even see what she was doing, or, apparently, what she was. He indulged her every wish with a loving smile upon his face.

Arthur pushed the hair back from his forehead. He was worried. Worried about himself, of course, but also worried about that bumbling idiot he had sent away from Camelot for his own safety. Perhaps Merlin would have been safer hiding here in the castle. Arthur didn't know why he cared for his servant so much. Merlin was and never had been a good servant, lazy, late, coming up with excuses that never made any sense, but he was very loyal to Arthur and had proved himself to be almost a friend. Arthur shook his head. He should never have helped Merlin escape. If his father ever found out… That was an unpleasant thought indeed.

He rolled his shoulders to try and relax, but his thoughts turned back to Merlin. What had Arthur been thinking, sending Merlin out on his own? He had no supplies, no weapon, no protection. Merlin rarely went out of Camelot without Arthur himself. How could Arthur have been so stupid? Merlin couldn't fend for himself. "Whatever happens, it isn't my fault," Arthur announced to the empty room. And yet, he felt guilt coil in his stomach.

Arthur sighed. This was not helping him relax. He needed a hot bath. The name sprang to his lips automatically, but he caught himself before he could call for Merlin. The hot bath would have to wait. He sank onto his bed and laid down, staring above him, but not seeing. He didn't even bother to blow the candle out. Arthur was sure he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

An image of Merlin popped into his head once again. Arthur groaned and flipped over, burying his head in his pillows. He didn't want to feel guilty for a mere servant; he had enough to worry about here in Camelot. But Merlin's face burned in his mind. Every detail was clear, sharp. Arthur sighed into his pillows. That just showed he spent too much time looking at his servant. But how could he stop himself? Merlin was, well, pretty was the first word that came to mind. His short, dark hair contrasted so sharply with his pale skin. His blue eyes nearly always glinted with mischief. Merlin was so slender, so slight. His cheekbones were clearly visible and emphasized more when he smiled or smirked. Arthur shook his head once more. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about Merlin. Guin was one thing. She may have been a servant, but she was at least female.

Merlin stood steadfast in his mind. Arthur turned over to lie on his back again. He could almost feel Merlin's nimble fingers on him, all over him. Arthur sat up at once. He would not allow himself to go through this again. The sensations played over his skin and he could feel himself starting to be aroused. "No, not again," he hissed at his lap. He pressed the heel of his hand down on himself to try and stop his erection. That didn't help. He decided to get up and do something, anything to get his mind off Merlin.

Arthur paced around his room, eyes taking in everything. Being in his chambers wouldn't help him not think about Merlin. Merlin was always in here, always touching something of his. When Merlin's name entered his thoughts once again, he shivered. His cock began hardening almost immediately.

Arthur closed his eyes and saw Merlin standing before him, that playful smirk on his lips. And Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. He desired Merlin, more than anyone he had ever desired before.

Arthur ran his hands down his chest and suddenly his hands were Merlin's hands. Merlin played his fingertips over Arthur's muscular chest through his thin shirt, an arm's length away, too far away, always too far away. Teasing fingers tweaked one nipple then the other then stroked the length of Arthur's torso. They unfastened Arthur's belt and let it drop to the floor. Arthur sighed as hands caressed his sides up to his nipples once again.

Arthur sighed happily at the sensation of his hands, of Merlin's hands, on his chest. He wanted, oh how he wanted, to tear off every stitch of clothing keeping Merlin's hands from his bare skin, but he couldn't risk it. Being a prince had its disadvantages, namely any person could walk in, if their need was dire enough.

One hand found its way to his crotch and squeezed his hardening length appreciatively. Arthur rocked his hips forward at the touch. Merlin slowly stroked the outline of Arthur's cock through his trousers. When he removed his hand, Arthur looked down and saw his erection tenting his trousers. It wouldn't do for someone to walk in and see Arthur in this state.

A hand slid into his trousers. Merlin ran his fingertips across Arthur's skin, everywhere but where Arthur needed the most. Arthur sighed again. Even though the hand in his trousers was avoiding his cock, every touch felt good, so good.

Behind Arthur's closed eyes, he saw Merlin standing before him. Merlin's ever-blue eyes were dark with lust. He looked as if, given the chance, he could devour Arthur. A smirk twitched at his lips as he found Arthur's bare cock and squeezed. Hard.

The sudden contact tore a groan out of the prince's throat. The hand in his trousers began stroking him ever so slowly. Arthur gritted his teeth. He wanted release, but this sweet torture was so good.

In his mind, Merlin spoke. Arthur heard his voice as clearly as if Merlin was in the room with Arthur. "Arthur, you are mistaken," Merlin said, slightly quickening the pace of his strokes.

Even in his fantasies, Merlin was insolent. "Who permitted you to call me Arthur?" Arthur demanded of the servant present only in his imagination.

"Ah, but it excites you to hear me refer to you so personally, Arthur."

A shiver ran down Arthur's spine and he choked back a whimper. "I am your master," Arthur told him with much less authority than before.

The Merlin in his mind chuckled. Merlin ran his hand up his side, fingers catching at the material, exposing flashes of pale skin. When Merlin reached the ever-present handkerchief around his neck, Arthur's breath hitched. Arthur had seen Merlin without his handkerchief only a handful of times and his imagination was pulling out all the stops for this fantasy.

Merlin tore the scrap of fabric from his throat and Arthur couldn't hold back a moan. Merlin dropped the handkerchief and Arthur swore he could hear it hit the floor.

Merlin smirked. "I told you you were mistaken. You may be master, but I am in control now." A hand stole under the hem of Arthur's shirt and pinched a nipple. "Do not forget that, Arthur," Merlin said darkly.

Arthur nodded mutely. The one thing he desired most in the furthest reaches of his mind was to be taken by Merlin. No one could ever know. It was one thing to desire his male servant, and quite another to desire his male servant to take him, Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin inclined his head and rubbed soothing circles on Arthur's chest. "It's all right, Arthur." When Arthur didn't respond right away, Merlin stopped his stroking. "Arthur," he warned.

Arthur's fantasy was taking over him. He groaned as the beautiful stroking ceased. He tried to thrust into Merlin's hand, but Merlin shot him a look and Arthur stood still. "Tell me what you desire, Arthur. Tell me your secret," Merlin said quietly, eyebrows raised.

Arthur's gaze dropped to the column of Merlin's throat and then back up to Merlin's eyes. "I want you," Arthur muttered.

"Who do you want, Arthur? Speak up," Merlin prodded, stroking him loosely, limiting contact.

"I want you," Arthur replied with a low groan. "I want you, Merlin." This was a dangerous announcement to make; anyone could be listening outside of his chambers, but that thrilled Arthur, who could feel the beginnings of release building. His entire body tingled. "Merlin, please," Arthur murmured.

"What do you want me to do?" The hand in Arthur's trousers pulled at Arthur's cock harder, faster.

Arthur grunted. "Don't stop."

"Ah, but who are you to demand anything of me?" the fantasy Merlin teased, keeping his pace. "You know what I want to hear."

The hand twisted over his throbbing flesh, hot, hard, heavy. Arthur panted, nearing the brink. "I-" Arthur moaned. He almost could not bring himself to speak the word he most longed to say. Merlin's hand moved over him faster and faster, driving him on toward release.

"Arthur," Merlin warned.

Arthur's head shot up. He could have sworn that last utterance was real, in his room, but he couldn't stop, couldn't hold back; he was too close…

"Yours," Arthur finally groaned. "I am yours, Merlin, do with me as you please, just please, please, let me-oh, yes," he babbled, the hand in his trousers flying over his cock. Arthur could not contain the unintelligible noises spilling from his lips. He was close, so close and Merlin was there, Merlin was with him, Merlin was driving him to release…

In Arthur's mind, Merlin was flushed and glassy-eyed, just as aroused as Arthur was. It was when Merlin reached for himself that Arthur could not contain himself.

Arthur thrust into the hand, his hand, Merlin's hand, crying out in pleasure, his body stiffening…

When Arthur came back down from his release, he was shaking. He extricated his hand from his trousers, flinching away from his cock when his hand brushed against it. He was much too sensitive to touch. Breathing heavily, Arthur stumbled over to his bed. He crawled into bed, not bothering to take his shirt off, just barely remembering to blow out the candle. And yet he still could not sleep. Arthur twisted on the bed, trying to get comfortable when-

"Arthur," someone whispered.

Arthur's eyes snapped open. That sounded like Merlin. But that was impossible. Merlin wasn't here-

"Arthur," the voice said more insistently.

Arthur leapt out of bed and grabbed the sword on his bedside table, unsheathing it in one swift motion. "Who's there?" he demanded, even though his heart was beating wildly. Arthur surveyed the chamber, expecting someone to step out from behind a tapestry or door.

"Merlin," a voice announced at his feet.

Arthur yelped and stepped backward. His heart leapt into his throat. Had Merlin been here the entire evening? Had Merlin heard Arthur cry out his name? Had Merlin even seen Arthur stroking himself? Arthur fought to keep these thoughts under control and said with his usual nonchalant air, "You're back."

Merlin looked up at him with that wide-eyed, innocent grin and Arthur wanted to be had right there. "I never left," Merlin told him.

Arthur thought Merlin's eyes were darker than usual, but he couldn't be sure. "You mean to say…" Arthur began.

"Yes," Merlin replied, interrupting him, still smiling.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, determined to behave towards Merlin as he ordinarily did. He gestured at his bed. "You've been under there this whole time."

Merlin's grin immediately vanished and a blush tinged his cheeks. "No. 'Course not. No." He seemed to be trying to convince himself that his words were true.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from raising his sword. "'Cause if you were," he threatened.

Merlin recoiled as much as his position allowed. "I wasn't! I swear!"

Arthur glared at Merlin as sternly as he could muster and stepped over to his desk. Arthur sat down in the chair heavily and laid the sword across the wood. He watched Merlin struggle to pull himself out from under the bed.

"So, your stepmother is a troll, then," Merlin said, visibly hiding a smirk.

Arthur glanced at Merlin's groin; he couldn't help it. However, Merlin's hands were clasped in front of him. Arthur couldn't tell if Merlin was hiding an erection or had finally decided to be polite. Arthur picked up a knife from his desk and began twirling it between his fingers. "If you say I told you so," he warned Merlin.

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't," Merlin responded hastily. When Arthur was silent, Merlin spoke quickly, teasingly, "But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then…"

Arthur shot Merlin a look, advising him to stop talking now.

Merlin closed his mouth, apparently recognizing Arthur's mood. "Sorry," he said hurriedly. "Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted." Merlin stepped closer to Arthur's desk, all mischievous light gone from his eyes. He spoke low in his throat, almost like a growl. Merlin approached the desk and put his hands on it, leaning towards Arthur. "Now, we found a way to break the spell, but...we need your help."

Merlin's close proximity to Arthur was distracting. Arthur could have leaned forward only slightly and kissed Merlin, could have reached up and torn off Merlin's handkerchief… An image of Merlin sweeping everything off Arthur's desk and taking him right then and there popped into Arthur's mind. He could feel himself getting aroused again.

"Sire?" Merlin prompted. "Gaius and I need your help."

"Yes, what is it, what is your plan?" Arthur snapped, tearing his eyes away from Merlin and drumming his fingers on his desk. How could Arthur handle having Merlin as a servant if he couldn't talk to Merlin without getting an erection?

"It is rather a delicate matter, sire," Merlin said guiltily.

"Get on with it," Arthur retorted. He fiddled with a quill on his desk, straightened a stack of parchments, anything to keep his hands busy and away from his lap.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes flicked to Merlin's face and saw him regarding Arthur curiously. Arthur's gaze travelled down and saw that Merlin's hands were still clasped in front of him. Perhaps, his eyes lingered a little too long, trying to determine whether or not he could see a bulge in Merlin's trousers because when he looked up, Merlin was blushing.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur-" Merlin began at the same time.

Merlin and Arthur regarded each other for a long, tense moment. Then, ever so slowly, he dropped his hands to his sides. Arthur swallowed nervously as Merlin exposed the arousal pushing against his trousers.

Arthur swallowed again as he tore his gaze away from Merlin's trousers and met Merlin's eyes. The same smirk from Arthur's fantasy played on Merlin's no longer bashful face.

Arthur stood and turned away from Merlin, looking out his window, but not seeing anything, trying to collect himself. He heard Merlin walk a step closer.

"You have been keeping something from me, Arthur."

"What's that? Arthur asked the wall in front of him defiantly, even though he wanted to fall to his knees and be taken by Merlin. Arthur could feel the beginnings of another erection, but he turned to face Merlin, grasping at any straws that would make him appear aloof.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and took three more steps. Arthur's leg twitched, but the good little soldier in him ordered him to never back down. Merlin's eyebrows climbed higher. He came even closer and lifted a hand to Arthur's face. Merlin brushed the very tips of his fingertips over Arthur's cheek. Arthur shuddered at the contact, blood rushing to his face and his cock simultaneously and he stumbled backward slightly.

Merlin dragged his fingers down Arthur's neck and chest, pulling at the laces of Arthur's tunic as he made his way down Arthur's torso. Arthur yearned to lean into the barely there touch, but his legs couldn't support him anymore. He reached behind him for something to lean on, but when he found nothing he backed up. Merlin followed suit, still touching Arthur lightly here and there, everywhere at once. Arthur's searching fingers finally found the chilled stone wall and he leaned against it gratefully.

Merlin's touch found Arthur's stomach. His other hand nudged Arthur's chin up to look at him. "This," Merlin said suddenly, grabbing Arthur's half-erect cock through his trousers.

Arthur choked on a startled moan. His hips bucked forward, but his head snapped back and hit the wall behind. Stars sparkled in front of his eyes as he heard Merlin speak again as he applied more pressure to Arthur's rapidly stiffening cock.

"You have been keeping this from me, Arthur."

And suddenly, Merlin was gripping Arthur's waist and Merlin's mouth was on Arthur's and Merlin's hand was tangled in Arthur's hair and Merlin's cock was flush against Arthur's through their trousers and Arthur was making highly un-princelike noises as Merlin's fingers scrabbled at the ties of his tunic.

Arthur's arms hung limply by his side as Merlin ravaged his mouth. He was stunned. It was difficult to fathom that Merlin was here, Merlin wanted him, Merlin had his mouth and hands all over Arthur's body, Merlin was trying to pull off Arthur's shirt…

Shocked into action, Arthur raised his arms and as soon as the garment had been tossed aside, Arthur fisted a hand in Merlin's short hair and began kissing him with matched fervor.

The kiss was desperate and messy, but Arthur had never been as aroused as he was at that moment. Merlin's fingers ran up and down Arthur's spine as he moved from Arthur's mouth to the line at his jaw. Arthur groaned and tore at the handkerchief around Merlin's neck. He needed that pale skin. Merlin allowed Arthur to untie and remove that sinfully innocent scrap of fabric.

Arthur groaned as Merlin's neck was exposed to him. He tugged on Merlin's hair to pull Merlin back for another kiss. Merlin obliged, but only for a short while, before pressing open-mouthed kisses down Arthur's chin and neck. Merlin's hands fumbled with Arthur's trousers. All Arthur could do was pant and grab at Merlin's hair. He cried out when Merlin nibbled at a nipple.

"Do you remember," Merlin asked between gentle bites at Arthur's chest, "what I said to you the first day we met?"

Arthur chuckled breathlessly. "An ass, a prat, many other insults. Why does that need to be brought up now?"

"Not what I called you, what I said to you." Merlin looked up Arthur's chest and into his eyes.

Arthur swallowed. Merlin's eyes were dark with lust. "I could take you apart with one blow," Arthur whispered, body tingling wherever Merlin had touched him.

"I could take you apart with less than that," Merlin replied huskily.

Arthur's heart beat faster. He stood flush against the wall, shirtless, hair mussed, trousers half-done, red marks blossoming on his chest.

Merlin straightened up and surveyed the work he had done. "Turn around," he ordered.

Arthur nearly came untouched at these words. He complied shakily but quickly. He shivered when his heated skin met cold stone.

"Mine," Merlin groaned from behind him.

"Yours," Arthur confirmed, cock pulsing in his trousers. He yelped when a firm hand smacked his arse and squeezed. Arthur's wildest fantasies appeared to be coming true with every passing second. The hand on his arse massaged each buttock for a few moments then disappeared. Arthur moaned, disappointed at the lack of contact. He looked over his shoulder at Merlin, flushing when he saw how dark Merlin's eyes were.

Merlin suddenly shot a hand out, grabbed a fistful of Arthur's blonde hair, and pulled, wrenching Arthur's neck backwards roughly. "Take your trousers off and bend over your bed, Arthur." Merlin released Arthur's hair and stepped back. When Arthur stood in stunned silence, Merlin smacked his arse again. "Go."

Arthur was shocked into submission. He hastily stepped out of his trousers and left them on the floor where he had been standing. He nearly ran across the room to his bed in his eagerness, but restrained himself. Arthur leaned over his bed, but glanced behind him to see Merlin regarding Arthur with a predatorial gaze Arthur had only seen on the wolves he hunted. He wanted to palm his cock, for Merlin to finally touch him, for Merlin to take him hard right here, right now, for the entire castle to hear him cry out in pleasure as Merlin took him, but he could only wait until Merlin decided to have his way with him.

Merlin crossed the distance between them in a few long strides. He laid his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him down until Arthur's chest rubbed against his coverlet. Merlin's hands caressed Arthur's back tenderly. "You have no idea how you affect me, Arthur," Merlin intoned quietly, tracing circles on Arthur's skin. "I have to watch you train, positively glistening with sweat, then I have to pour you a bath and see you bare, so out of my reach." Merlin's hands traveled further and further down Arthur's back until they reached his hips.

Arthur was practically vibrating with anticipation. He wanted more of Merlin pressed against him, all of Merlin pressed against him. "Merlin," Arthur murmured.

Merlin chuckled. He hummed happily as his fingers walked up Arthur's sides and Arthur squirmed. "I always saw you watching me, Arthur," Merlin said, smiling when Arthur could not contain a gasp. "I wanted you, wanted to take you and damn the consequences, but I couldn't be sure. Until today, that is."

Arthur sighed at these words, trying to remind Merlin of the pulsing, leaking erection trapped between his body and his bed.

"Ah, but you feel I have been neglecting you, is that it, Arthur?" Merlin chuckled. "And what about me? You have neglected my needs as well."

Arthur gasped as Merlin's clothed hips aligned with his and pressed against him. Arthur could feel Merlin's cock through his trousers, insistently pushing at the cloth.

"Stand up," Merlin ordered suddenly.

Arthur did as he was told quickly and without question. He yearned to turn around and fall into Merlin's kisses again, but he would wait for instruction.

Merlin pressed his lips to the skin between Arthur's shoulder blades. "Turn and face me."

Arthur complied. His hands twitched at his sides, itching to reach out and touch Merlin, to please Merlin.

It was as if Merlin had read his mind, for the next words out of his mouth were, "Undress me."

Arthur needed no further prompting. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin's sweet lips swiftly. Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur back to him when he withdrew. They kissed for several long moments, lips curving into smiles as they did so. Merlin brought his arm up and curled it around Arthur, drawing him closer and deeper into the kiss. Arthur melted into Merlin's arms, pressing the entire length of his body against the still-clothed man. It was when Arthur registered that Merlin was still clothed that Arthur sprang into action. He broke away from the kiss before running his curious fingers down from their former position at the back of Merlin's neck to his waist. Arthur wanted to see as he exposed Merlin's body.

Hesitantly, Arthur slid his hands under Merlin's jacket, feeling the warmth radiating from Merlin's skin. Arthur moved his hands up to Merlin's shoulders and pushed the jacket off them, guiding it down Merlin's arms. Arthur noted the wiry muscle there. He couldn't wait to feast his eyes on Merlin's slender chest, to feel the rub of skin against skin. Arthur took much less time divesting Merlin of his tunic.

As soon as Merlin's chest was bared, Arthur was upon him, lips against Merlin's lips, chest against Merlin's chest. Arthur moved his hands over Merlin's skin, never feeling enough of Merlin at once. Vaguely he heard Merlin chuckle and felt a leg nudge between his, guiding him backwards. Arthur trusted Merlin to not allow Arthur to fall, but he still gasped when the backs of his knees met his bed and Merlin pushed them down gently, lips never leaving each other.

Merlin lay on top of Arthur, clothed thigh wedged between Arthur's legs, rubbing against Arthur's throbbing cock. Arthur exhaled sharply when he felt the rough material against his sensitive flesh, but it felt good because it was Merlin and Arthur's head was spinning as Merlin's lips met his again and again and soon enough, Arthur found that he was moving his hips to meet Merlin's thigh.

Merlin chuckled again, but showed no sign of stopping. Arthur's pulse raced at the thought of a single layer between his cock and Merlin's. He snaked his hands down Merlin's sides to his waist and squeezed the thin man gently, itching to remove Merlin's trousers.

Merlin lifted his hips to allow Arthur to slide a hand between them and undo Merlin's trousers. Arthur pushed the trousers down as far as he could reach, but then he didn't care about anything else because Merlin's cock was on his and it was hot and hard and Arthur cried out and thrusted against Merlin. "Please," Arthur gasped against Merlin's lips.

Then, as suddenly as the beautiful contact had appeared, it disappeared. Arthur moaned at the loss, but he propped himself up by his elbows to see what Merlin was doing.

Merlin was bent over, removing his shoes and trousers completely and Arthur's mouth watered as he imagined what Merlin's cock could look like and his breath caught in his thought as Merlin stood and Arthur saw. "Please," Arthur repeated unknowingly. He was focused on Merlin's now flushed skin, the sheen of sweat on his chest, the hard cock jutting out from his body. "Merlin, please…"

Arthur's eyes flicked to Merlin's face when Merlin laughed again. "What do you want from me, Arthur? What are you begging for?" Merlin smirked, as composed as he normally was while teasing Arthur.

Arthur's head was spinning, his thoughts scattered. He heard his heart beating in his ears as he uttered the words he had been afraid to say even in his fantasies. "I want you to have me."

Merlin's lip twitched. He seemed to be holding back a smile. "Have you?" he asked as if he did not know what Arthur meant. Merlin's eyes told a different story, however. They were dark with lust, wild, ready to take Arthur on the spot.

"Take me," Arthur said breathlessly, afraid of how far Merlin would take this, but at the same time ecstatic to be living his wildest fantasy.

Merlin inclined his head inquisitively, mockingly. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean. Perhaps, as you think I am such an idiot, you should use a term I am sure to know."

Arthur flushed. He knew exactly what Merlin wanted to hear. Just the thought of the base word the commoners used made him feel filthy, but also the most aroused he had felt in his life. He murmured the two words after several moments, averting his eyes from Merlin's steady gaze.

Merlin's grin grew. "Speak up, Arthur," he ordered.

Arthur repeated himself a little louder, but knew it was not loud enough as Merlin's smile widened further still.

"What was that, Arthur?" Merlin teased, stepping closer.

"Fuck me," Arthur blurted, clenching his eyes shut. But then Merlin was on top of him, lips pressing against his face, hard cock rubbing against his thigh as Merlin's thigh nudged Arthur's legs open. Arthur exhaled sharply at the thought of what was to come as Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and down his cheek. Merlin kissed his way down Arthur's neck to his shoulder and sucked on a patch of skin lightly.

Arthur felt as if he was on fire. His skin tingled wherever Merlin touched him. All he desired was to be taken, no, to be fucked by Merlin. Hard.

Arthur bit his lip to contain a moan and heard an answering groan. He opened his eyes to see Merlin gazing down at him through half-lidded eyes. The fingers resting on the side of Arthur's face brushed against his lips.

"Suck," Merlin ordered.

Arthur opened his mouth obediently. He licked at the slender fingers, wetting them as much as he could, panting around them as he imagined what was to come.

"Good," Merlin said, withdrawing the fingers. He kissed Arthur tenderly then slid down his body, mouth hovering over Arthur's cock, close enough so Arthur could feel Merlin's hot breath on him.

Arthur moaned loudly and raised a fist to his mouth to try and contain his cries of pleasure. But suddenly, there was nothing, no contact with Merlin at all. He felt cold, yearning for Merlin's touch. Then Merlin's hands were on his hips and Arthur was being flipped over, taken by surprise, cock trapped between his body and his bed once again. He buried his face in the coverlet as Merlin's spit-slicked finger probed at his entrance. "Yes, Merlin, yes," he groaned as the finger pushed into him and retreated and pushed into him and retreated again and again, burning slightly, then Merlin added a second finger and the sting was sharp but soon gave way to pleasure.

Arthur reached out for Merlin, desperate to touch him, somewhere, anywhere. He threw his head back as Merlin's fingers curled inside him, brushing against something that made him see sparks. Arthur felt fingers entwining with his own and drew comfort from the slightly sweaty hand grasping his. "Now, Merlin, please," he babbled, squeezing Merlin's hand.

Merlin's ministrations paused. "Are you sure?" he asked, fingers buried knuckle-deep in Arthur.

"Yes, God, yes, please," Arthur panted.

Merlin withdrew his fingers and repositioned himself, pressing his chest against Arthur's back and aligning his hips with Arthur's. Arthur could feel the head of Merlin's cock pushing at his entrance, hot and hard and so much bigger than Merlin's fingers.

"Say it," Merlin whispered, pressing a kiss under Arthur's ear. "Say it and I shall."

Arthur shuddered as Merlin's breath tickled his skin. "Damn it, Merlin," he grunted as Merlin moved his hips ever so slightly, rubbing against Arthur's arse.

"I will have my way with you, Arthur. You had better tell me to do so soon, or you shall be crying out my name as Gaius opens the door," Merlin threatened.

The threat of being discovered sent chills down Arthur's spine. He knew he should be repulsed by the idea, but arousal buzzed through his veins, not allowing him to feel anything else. "Fuck me," Arthur said for the fourth time, voice slightly muffled by the coverlet.

And Merlin did. Arthur moaned low in his throat, squeezing Merlin's hand desperately as if it was the only thing keeping Arthur tethered to the earth.

Arthur could feel the delicious drag of Merlin's cock inside him as he pulled out and thrusted in and pulled out and thrusted in and oh it was so much better than anything Arthur had ever imagined before. He pinched the inside of his arm, certain this was a dream, an extraordinarily vivid and pleasurable dream, one that would leave a mess on his coverlet, but he didn't wake up, not even when his nails drew blood.

"Arthur, this is real," Merlin murmured, close to his ear.

Arthur groaned. He felt the heat from Merlin's chest radiating from him, so close to him, not close enough.

Merlin chuckled, almost as if he knew what Arthur was thinking. He pressed his lips to the shell of Arthur's ear ever so tenderly. "Call out my name."

Arthur whimpered. The thought of calling out Merlin's name thrilled him, terrified him, because this was real and his father could hear and Gaius could hear and damn his father, damn Gaius because Merlin was moving his hips faster and Arthur's cock was rubbing against the coverlet too roughly, but it felt so damn good and suddenly he was there and he was crying out and spurting against his covers and his leg. "Merlin."

There was a shuddering groan from behind him that Arthur barely heard because his heart was pounding in his ears, pleasure still coursing through his veins as Merlin continued to fuck him. Arthur was moaning continuously, unable to move away from the pleasure that was too much, not enough. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, his grip on Merlin's hand vicelike. "Please," he whispered, voice breaking, not knowing what he was begging for, too far gone to know anything beyond the name of the man behind him. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur chanted as Merlin's thrusts became erratic and his pants turned into grunts. Arthur thought if Merlin did not come soon, Arthur would surely die. Then Merlin brushed against that spot inside him and Arthur nearly screamed. "Merlin, please, I can't-you have to… Now, please, Merlin, please," Arthur begged, gasping for breath.

"_Arthur_."

Then Merlin pulled out of him and there was a deep groan and Arthur felt Merlin's release splatter against his arse. Arthur's breath hitched. This was it. Merlin had claimed him. And Arthur was in total agreement with that.

Merlin collapsed on the bed beside him, fingers pulling away from Arthur's. Arthur turned his head to face Merlin, face and neck flushed, chest heaving. Slowly, Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, eyelashes positively fluttering. He propped himself up on one elbow, gazing at Arthur, also red-faced and breathing heavily. Merlin's gaze fell on Arthur's arse and he smiled a mischievous half-smile. "I did that," he said proudly.

Arthur pushed himself on shaky legs and pointed at the drying stain. "You did that as well. I expect you to clean this mess up," he said as regally as he could muster.

Merlin's smile grew. "It takes more effort to clean that than it does to dirty it. Perhaps we should work on your stamina," he teased.

Arthur pounced on him. "I am still your master," Arthur retorted, pinning Merlin down by his wrists. "I will not be spoken to like this." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin tenderly. "Watch your tongue."

Merlin chuckled cheekily. "Perhaps I shall watch yours again, the next time you beg for my fingers in your mouth."

Arthur shut him up with another kiss, then froze. "Merlin, you must tell me the plan. Gaius will find it very strange if you were here all this time supposedly telling me about your plan and I know nothing of it."

Merlin's eyes opened. "We must get dressed."

"Damn it all, Merlin. You mustn't distract me with your lips when there is work to be done," Arthur snapped half-heartedly as he stood and offered a hand to Merlin.

"Yes, sire," Merlin sighed dramatically, taking the proffered hand and beginning to dress himself.

Arthur sighed as the lovely pale skin of his lover, no he dared not use that word to describe Merlin, not now, not ever, disappeared from view. He bent down and picked up his own clothes strewn across the floor. Then he felt a slender hand on his arse.

"We should clean you up," Merlin murmured.

"No. Leave it," Arthur replied, placing his hand over Merlin's.

"It is my job to clean your messes," Merlin said after a moment.

"You are lousy at it anyway." Arthur smiled at the dark-haired man, squeezing his hand. "Now, tell me your plan that will break the spell."

* * *

**Author's Note: It goes on canonically from here. I just couldn't shake the idea that Merlin and Arthur did the do between those scenes. So...there it is! Tell me what you think? :)**

**Love,**

**Gency**


End file.
